From Hail to a King
by grapewhite
Summary: My take on WWE AU . SLASH pairings M/M and F/F ! Current wrestlers mingle with ones from the past ( and some aren't even wrestlers at all ! ) R to M rating . Adult content and mature subject matter . Featuring The Shield , The Corre , Finn Balor , Corey Graves and others . A.N. - I like this fic but my ideas fizzled out , so unfortunately it's discontinued for now .
1. Chapter 1

Sugar Rush took hiatus from sniffing one knee of her non tattooed Wonderful Human to bark at the sound the cowbell made when a person visited the ink and piercing shop .

Bronson worked his functional arm to roll his wheelchair closer to the front entrance and beckoned to his boyfriend .

' Hey , Core ? Wendy's dropping by . '

Corey kept wiping down the recently used chair with the disinfectant cleaning towelettes .

' Bronse , keep the insulting nicknames to yourself . Baron would maul me if he heard your mocking . '

' I'd guard you from his anger . From everybody and all harmful things , for that matter . ' Bronson promised , whistling so that his helper canine would sit back by his side and after some active glass licking and sniffing , the female yellow Lab did .

' Your protecting me is exactly how we ended up being together , then sharing our little home upstairs . ' Corey smiled , recalling the early part of their relationship .

' You being a terrible poker player is what got us in bed together the first time . ' Bronson guffawed . ' I'm thankful you lost so often at strip . '

His boyfriend blew a kiss before nodding to the coppery maned man having a struggle carrying several big boxes of pizza .

' Sometimes I lost on purpose just so I could get naked in front of you , big guy . Go help B . C . ' s man , would you ? '

' Can I call him Wendall ? '

' Not polite to a guy who brought us our lunch for today . ' Corey scolded but smiled nonetheless .

Bronson sent a pleased look back and rolled to assist , mostly keeping Sugar from slurping the redhead to a dog tongue caused death while Corey rescued the tomato sauce , cheese and multiple toppings covered round flattened dough .

' Hey , y'all guys ! Hungry ? ' Heath asked merrily while petting Sugar Rush until she almost collapsed from the enjoyment of a perfectly done head scratch and belly rub combo from an expert dog person . ' I went cray with the supreme specials . '

' My stomach thanks you for the insanity . ' Bronson said politely and grinned . ' And my man agrees , although he's being a grouch . '

Corey coughed a laugh before grabbing a slice .

' Corb's next door . Should I send him the message that his bay - bay is home from work ? '

' Oooohhh , aww . Naw , naw . I want to surprise my Bear . ' Heath told Corey .

' Then jump his bones from behind . ' Bronson quipped and winked once his boyfriend made an un-amused facial expression . ' What ? I'd do it to you if I could walk . '

' So later this year ? Or next , early on ? promise ? ' Corey asked .

' How about TODAY , as smokin' as your body is . ' Bronson said and rolled close for kisses .

Once he and his lover had moved apart and switched focus from the other's lips to the parlor's big main room , they'd noted their guest had exited the premises and left the pizza .

' Baron's gonna get iiiitttt . ' Bronson sang , winking cheerfully at his extremely inked male partner .

' And give it too , more than likely . ' Corey replied , bending down to smooch his boyfriend several more times .

Heath eased as quietly as he was able inside the curiosity shop , more morbid and odd than curious , ' shh' - ed at his wagging tail , pleased to see him , rather slobbery big black Lab and began creeping quick and soft stepping past his cleaning boxes of animal bones beloved .

' I can see you , Song Bird . ' Baron said with his back turned , loving amusement in his tone of voice . ' Antique mirror , handsome . '

Heath froze in place , face reddening and his body thrilled that the weird freaky store was closed for the lunch hour and the shades were drawn .

' Awh , DAMMIT ! Really ? ! I was trying to surprise you . '

' You're not sneaky , only cute . '

' Nothing else ? '

' Mmmm , lots more . ' Baron stepped wonderfully close and greeted his boyfriend with bonus cuddling .

Heath resisted his towering boyfriend's snuggling hold for the moment and backed out of the tattooed muscular arms to gaze at the ceiling in the middle of the little shop .

' Your sideshow banner is gone , Bear ! '

' The vintage Strong Man sign ? Yeah , this huge creepy guy bought it earlier today . Twenty four dollars . '

' It was worth more than - '

' And he also traded an antique insect poison glass bottle and some gargoyle bookends for it too . '

' How creepy ? Dressed for Halloween or your regular customer creepy ? '

' Like there's a difference , man ? I can't choose what startled me more , that he was so massive he made me look almost hummingbird tiny or that weird black plastic sheep face mask he wore . '

' Normal customer . ' The redhead joked and allowed Baron to kiss and embrace him longer until their cuddling was interrupted by both of their massive ' mutts ' , his big black Lab best friend Boodah already downstairs barking with joy and Wes the Harlequin Great Dane rushing dowstairs from the apartment above as fast as a lumbering and bulky , drooling with delight giant breed dog could go .

' Want to talk more while taking these elephant sized clowns for a walk ? ' Baron reached for the coat rack near the entrance and grabbed two long leashes .

' Sure and we'll stop for lunch also . Your ink brother Corey and his dream guy ate our pizza . '

' Hey , how about here ? ' Heath asked as the two men and their massive canine buddies traveled down a bike path and towards a shiny wooden bench , wide and bird feces free plus secluded and surrounded on the three sides by a circular planting of trees .

' This is nice and peaceful , man . Smart to stay away from the duck pond too since my mutt swims like a rock . ' Baron said as he sat .

' Yeah , and mine drives the waterfowl crazy so I'd rather be far from the pond . ' the redhead commented and removed change from his pockets , handing it to his boyfriend .

The taller and darker haired , more tattooed man took the coins and seperated the pennies before returning the silver and keeping the copper .

That was part of their relationship , comfort , trust , romance and humor .

' Besides you , what's been on my mind is selling the place . Closing shop . '

' Your store ? ! That's your dream job , you shouldn't - '

' I'm not making good money . This is a beach town with mostly tourists wanting to spend time taking their children and grandkids to the beach to collect seashells , not opening their wallets to buy bone chisels and rattlesnake tail earrings . '

' You sell ocean stuff . Sea urchins and octopus tentacles in jars . ' Heath tried explaining as objection and hated sounding dumb during the vocal protest .

' It's not enough . Besides , we need a house . Us and two colossal dogs living together ? I WANT to buy you a house and I'm going to . '

' You'd be moving away from one of your best friends ! '

' We'll still be living in the same state . And anyway , Corey's already planned to move . ' Baron gave the leash he held a few tugs to move Wes back near his feet and away from the various seagull attracting trash bins spread throughout the park .

' But - this doesn't make sense . '

' He's been given a double promotion that's good for him and Bronson . Not only is he going to a bigger shop but some guys in the hard rock and metal scene like his work so he'll be making more green for his artistic talent and another paycheck to interview them for magazines and online videos . Him and his man found a nice house with a fenced yard for Sug to play in and is much more handicap accesible for Bronson's sake and safety . '

' What about ... what'll happen to us ? '

' I'll get another job , maybe something different and not be knocked down . I promise I won't let you become homeless , the dogs either . '

' Bear , don't throw away your dream job ! You're HAPPY and I don't need or want the ritzy mansion life . ' Heath complained once more , wanting to change his beloved's mind even though he knew he couldn't .

' YOU'RE my dream came true , song bird , not my career options . ' Baron stated , stood and flashed a smile at his love . ' I've got to get back to the shop now that break's over . '

' Clue me in again about your group . ' Corbin urged while both men cleared the table after finishing their evening meal .

' I've told you already , I'm not the Leader , Bear ! '

' Yeah , well , you oughta be . '

Heath relished being flustered from the admiration , praise and mild lusting after peeking through the compliments his man showered him with daily .

' Annnnnd I've also already described the guys lotsa times . '

' One more ? I enjoy hearing your voice . ' Baron said , raising his own voice over both dogs snores .

' Tarver's the quiet guy and he stays to himself a lot . I think he'd be happier in the indies and I don't know any of his friends , if he has any . '

' Introverted or mean ? '

' Maybe shy ? I'm not sure . But he doesn't act like a bully . '

' And the rest ? '

' Skip's the huge lunk - head and don't rat on me that I called him that ! '

Baron chortled and resumed loading dishes .

' The Lucky Seven gang . '

' Group , not a gang . '

' Your GROUP then , my song bird . '

' I'm NOT the Leader ! We're equals , that's what Wade said . ' Heath answered , thankful to have a dinner plate to lift up and hide his blazing profile . ' The rest - the rest are , lemme think a sec . Otunga is really intelligent and serious but not grouchy and rude . Darren is the fun party man ... '

' Isn't Justin the partying guy ? You had told me - '

' He IS , of course we all are , I guess . But mostly he's the wild child . I guess that it runs in the family . '

' It's in his bloodline ? '

' Yeah , I think so . '

' You awake , Bru ? I'm home at last ! '

Justin rearranged his hair after literally hopping into the barely room for two tiny apartment he shared with his brother of sorts , dramatically draped his body upside down to grin at the Western hat wearing and Star Trek watching other man lying drowsy and happy on the living area sofa and watching the telly .

' Miss me , Space Cowboy ? '

' No tribbles here ! I fought them and swept all out with the broom . ' Leo said and belched . He had kept hydrated with cheap bottled water and snacked most of the daylight hours upon ostrich jerky .

' You did great and with cleaning the rest of our place too . Now that I'm home and since I napped during the flight , we should go out tonight . Your choice . Anything's cool as long as I can stretch my legs and run . '

Leo slid from the couch to the floor and rummaged through his wallet as he traipsed to the balcony with attached fire escape . ' Eating ? '

' Yeah sure , of course we'll grab something . Hey , I know what to do ! The new design of the Nexus tees are selling well enough I got a pay - raise so we can splurge and get sushi . '

' And I'll pay for drinks ! '

' Don't waste what little cash you have on beverages . You owe me nothing because you're the one caring for our home when I'm gone most of the time . '

' Oh ! ' Leo perked up noticeably and flashed his hyena's grin .

' What is it ? ! What do you see down there ? ' Justin wondered , yanking the remote out from between couch cushions .

' Hello ! Hallo , skull face mans ! '

Justin found himself befuddled while he watched his brother wave and call out greetings . It was Spring in the U . S . so Leo couldn't possibly be yelling joyously at costume wearing troublemakers getting drunk and begging for candy .

He stood next to his male sibling , peered over the fenced barrier around the small rectangle of balcony and caught sight down the street of the trio Leo was eyeing and beckoning to .

Three in a row sitting outside the nightclub , their backs flat against the wall right beside the entrance door , the short haired one centered between the duo of long haired .

Uncombed ( and looked to be unwashed , Justin judged , unimpressed ) light brown stirred with golden strands crowning a rounded , excited and slightly scarred face with a mist of instability and ready to fight temper shining in the eyes .

Justin tsked , moved on to black and gold hair , more impressive to his eyes than the pudgy freak beside him but that giant beak shnozolla was off putting .

The quieter South African tried third as the charm and WAS charmed by the best looker of the tough bunch , the only guy his brother also was staring at in awe .

' My Skull Face ! ' Leo proclaimed and pointed .

' You mean those face covers ? ' Justin inquired . He had nocturnal animal vision and could somewhat make out the threesome's black masks , removed and placed in their laps or at their booted feet and printed with the design of a skeleton's lower jaw over their noses and mouths , the teeth more like fangs curving then human square shaped teeth . ' Those are lekker cool . '

His brother patted his own facial features , then pulled his own growing hair gently .

' His face looks like mine . He has hair that is the same as my own . My Skull Face ! Mine , for me ! '

' You have some similarities but he isn't your long lost twin , man . ' Justin chortled before mentally luring the stranger out of his tee and jeans and leading him into a warm water and bubble bath foam night well spent .

He shook from the daydream at the familiar sounds of his sibling's footwear clomping rapidly down the fire escape , ready to run down the block .

Justin got a hold upon his bru and struggling , pulled him backwards to their home .

' Easy now ! Don't rush off ! ' he yelped , realizing why his bru was upset . Black and yellow and the crazy face had both put out their cigarettes ( the guy with the most tats and longest hair had refused to smoke , like a good babysitter would ) the fascinating trio had wandered behind the night spot , apparently to the employee's parking lot and drove away .

' They are LEAVING ! Men , return ! ' Leo complained , stomping his feet in a pouting protest .

' They can't HEAR you , man . And it isn't polite to yell at people and order them around . '

' Manners to jump on them ? '

' Not any . ' Justin replied .

' But ... women jump on US and that is a terrific sensation . '

' They wouldn't if we aren't clean . '

' I am not a stinky man . I take showers . ' Leo contemplated while he finger combed his tresses , gazing at the locks curling on his palms and laugh lines .

' You're truly belangstel in meeting those guys , aren't you ? ' His brother wondered , looking at the traffic below and no longer able to see the huge armored car type vehicle the trio of brawlers had hopped into and drove off in .

' I want them for our nuwe vriende . ' Leo answered , a longing and lonely frown knotting his usually smiling mouth .

' Okay then . A casual meet and greet shouldn't cause a lot of pain . ' Justin shrugged without a care . ' It might be fun and awesome actually . '

' So we'll go to find the Skull Faces ? ! '

' Sure will . Let's go and do some hunting . ' Justin laughed and changed from gym shoes to leftover in ring boots , white with neon purple trim and laces .

' It's irritating as to check into work and then not get to do ANYTHING until hours later ! ' Dean groaned and slouched in the passenger seat until the driver thumped him on the side playfully .

' We go and clock in and grab a bite to eat . Besides , you know the fun and action never gets going until around midnight and beyond it . ' Roman told the play fighting duo up front while he stretched his entire body across the back seat . ' And put your seat belts on , both of you . '

' Let's visit our place . I'm dying without sushi . ' Seth pleaded behind the wheel and untangled his bleached strands from the seat belt assault .

' You're only swaying , nerd . But sushi IS a top of the list pick . We all like it - ' Roman managed before the vocal intrusion .

' The only thing I'm hungering for is smashing drunk guys heads through windows . And walls . ' Dean slumped lower and glared out his window .

' Load your belly with rice and fish , then you'll have increased energy for bashing in faces and crushing bones . ' Seth suggested .

' Yeah , we're going to and we aren't leaving you behind anymore than you'd move on without us . '

' It's us being a team . And as a bonus , the restaurant serves sake . '

' Hey , I've BEEN knowing about that ! ' The only short haired man of the three whooped giddily and finally smiled that night .


	2. Chapter 2

The back of the moving truck slid up and in seemingly no time , several small recycled cardboard boxes were hairy knee high to the man who had removed them from the storage section of the vehicle .

Antonio looked into the store's innards , being dusted clean and containers unpacked by his Earth respecting true love .

He flipped the hood part of his hemp and organic cotton blend zip up sweatshirt jacket over his shining in the street lamp light head and stepped inside the shop they'd just purchased and began filling that week , stepped around piles of unpacked items , every item recycled , non GMO or solar powered .

Living squashed together in the upstairs apartment ( with the composting toilet Daniel had brought along , insisted to keep and use and installed on his own ) was possibly going to be more comfortable than living in a camper van . Relaxation to sleep in a bed instead of blankets on top of discarded yoga mats but any place was okay in his heart as long as his love was there with him .

His man seemed to be happy and that was high on his importance list .

Second , some REAL coffee , black as the cloudy skies after midnight and not the cinnamon white chocolate fancy hipster drinks .

He'd wait . He had to because the coffee brewer hadn't been unpacked so far .

' I'm going to celebrate our first store and bring out the juicer ! ' Daniel said with more enthusiasm than usual and Cesaro faked a grin , more at his beloved's joy than the thought of sipping liquefied dandelion greens blended with parsley and beets .

' We'll be overwhelmed by customers in no time . ' he said for assurance ( before digging around for his coffee maker ) although he had doubts but never spoke of them , not wanting to shatter his sort of hippie darling's dreams .

' Our store will smell great too once I dry some rose petals ! '

Cesaro exhaled pleasantly and observed Daniel's kid at Christmas expression .

' Or maybe fruit ? I'll dry some oranges ... lemons would be sweet . '

' No , they are sour . ' their very first customer commented and Antonio pushed his love behind him , made himself a Swiss barrier around to protect his man from the unusual stranger . ' Except one . '

' Aren't they all bitter ? ' Daniel inquired , peeking over his boyfriend's shoulder . ' That's why , used in lemonade that they are mixed with unhealthy unnatural sugar . '

' I like candy . ' the pony tailed stranger said , peering at the shop's barely stocked shelves , seemingly in a daze .

' Woah , LEOK ! So this is where you raced off to ! To ... go shopping ? ! ' Justin asked , baffled and wheezing at the doorway .

' Hunting . I thought I smelled the Skull Face men but this - ' the taller man with long curls said as he swooped one arm around in a windshield wiper motion . ' Smells like salad . '

Daniel blushed and his lover felt the warmth touching his upper back muscles and he beamed , keeping a wary and protective watch on the thick accented strangers .

' T - that's my juicer . Or perhaps the food dehydrator . '

' My strawberry ! '

Justin glanced at his brother , breathing on the glass top of a horizontal display case and drawing shapes in the ' fog ' he'd made .

' I have dried fruit if you'd like to sample any . ' Daniel tore the packing tape from a tall cardboard box top and unpacked woven blankets and body pillows . ' Watermelon , blueberries , figs ... '

' Customers , you've met my healthy snack monster . ' Cesaro teased from his recycled wooden rocking chair as he mended a favorite cap with threaded stitches .

' Watch yourself , crochet man . ' his boyfriend jokingly responded .

' How much do these cost ? ' Justin inquired , intentionally putting the romantic kidding around to an end for the moment since it was sickening to him to watch .

He tapped the glass case . ' The jewelry and these bad ass sunglasses . I'd like to purchase a few . '

Cesaro joined the odd duo instantly , ready to sell anything because he and his lover needed the money .

' Those are various prices , of course but we can bargain . Within reason . '

The brothers mulled over the selection of charms from the realistic ones like the eggplant , the jalapeno pepper , the cheeseburger and the chocolate bar with a ' bite ' taken out of it to the more fashionable like the shiny ink black enamel strawberry with pastel multicolored rhinestones embedded in the surface .

' I like that one as well . ' Leo commented , eyeing the key chain charm , a tiny rainbow swirl plastic lolly dangling on a thin light brown cord .

' It's neat but I can't exactly picture you walking around and sucking on a lollipop all the time , man . ' Justin said , trying on each pair of shades merrily . ' Maybe stick with the strawberry after all ? But , Hell , if you really want it and can afford it , go ahead and have some fun . '

' How about thirty four for all total if you buy the necklace AND two pairs , minimum , of the sunglasses . ' Cesaro suggested , eager to make a sale .

' The sunglasses are made out of recycled childrens ' toothbrushes used for the frames . ' Daniel chimed in . ' Cool , huh ? '

' Children were RECYCLED ? ! ' Leo yelped , horrified enough that he dropped his strawberry . ' Did it hurt them ? '

' Nobody was harmed , Leok . ' Justin calmed his brother . ' Especially not kids . You'd never allow it and neither would I . '

' Should I ring up this purchase or would you prefer to keep shopping ? ' Daniel asked , feeling awkward .

' This is plenty for today ... tonight . ' Justin replied . ' Although I got paid this week , we still have to go out for sushi . But we'll drop in again next week , every week for that matter . ' he paused and glanced at Cesaro leaning over and unpacking some folded clothing . ' Hey , what are those ? '

Daniel beamed and spoke proudly beyond his full beard . ' That's my honey's work . He's an astonishingly talented clothing maker . He sews and I buy the material for him . '

Antonio acted humiliated but grinned happily nonetheless . ' I'm his organic honey and he's exaggerating my skill . I can work with needle and thread but I'm not magnificent . '

' You handsome , rugged liar with a cute butt ! ' Daniel argued playfully while placing outfits onto hangers . ' Don't be modest when we both know you're wonderful ! '

' Can I try that on ? ' Justin asked , reaching for the white fluffy jacket that he could tell was fake fur . ' It'll look wicked with my new sunglasses . '

' Can of what flavor soup ? ' Leo wondered and rubbed his face across the neon purple flowers printed and sewn onto long black leggings .

' Mushrooms and may I ? ' his brother corrected himself . ' Speaking of the ' shrooms , those pants are really psychedelic kick ass . ' Let's splurge . We won't go without sushi tonight . I'll reload the bank account when next week I get another paycheck . '

The two unrelated brothers changed in the store's restroom , in such a tiny space they smushed together in front of the stall while laughing and taking pictures with their phones .

' I hope they aren't being inappropriate in there . ' Daniel said , clutching the spilling over handful of green that wasn't for once any kind of salad bar rabbit food .

' In this circumstance , my dearest , the customer is always ... beyond bizarre . ' Cesaro said , happy to have privacy , even the brief amount , to embrace his favorite man .

He loosened his grasp upon his boyfriend's waist and removed the explorer hand from the denim clad behind as soon as the restroom door flung open and two humored faces peered at the couple .

' Hey , do you make shoes ? ' Justin called out before stepping into full view , attire accessorized snazzy with the fuzzy white coat and matching color plastic star shape shades .

' I never have before but - '

' Boots ? Custom , my design and ideas ? If I paid five hundred dollars ? '

Cesaro could've choked but hated losing terrific coffee . ' You'd pay THAT much for - '

' Yeah . Or more . Make them for me and then name your price . '

' Damn , you dress like a pimp now and throw money around like one . ' Daniel commented , very impressed .

' But COULD you ? Boots with wings . Feathered wings . I'll sketch out the design , if you want . Oh , and whatever my bru asks for too . '

Leo by this time had introduced his evil strawberry to the aged and mud brown hyena teeth and claws worn on their own separate cord . He nodded at the un waxed and unshaven couple and smiled , revealing the spaces in his mouth where teeth had been lost from rugby and assorted fights .

' Two fluffies . ' he touched his male sibling's new coat . ' Pickle and tomato , please . '

The modern day hippie and his Swiss love stood speechless .

' Bright green and dark red fur coats , kinda like mine . ' Justin translated the way he'd been doing for most of his life .

' That'll - that ... I'll see what I'm able to whip together . ' Cesaro finally stammered enthusiastically .

' Asparagus man for the squash ! '

' There's a farmer's market in a few blocks down that we buy from sometimes . ' Justin translated again . ' From a guy named Chris Hero who has a stand . '

Daniel startled them wonderfully by embracing both , eyes lit up from the thoughts of parsnips and bean sprouts and making his man's heart grow fonder and beat faster .

' You're the first and best customers I have ! '

Decked out in raver fashion , Justin trotted towards the jet black and open wound red exterior of the sushi place , painted very evil looking and very wicked cool , spectacularly demonic lekker in his opinion .

Leo bounded along in a rush right beside him , the purple and green roses on black cloth looking better under starlight and street lamp glow .

' Cab now or keep walking ? '

' Taxi after since our stomachs will be balloons , full and bloated happy . ' Leo stated .

' Wise choice . If somebody ever tells me you're NOT smart , I'll kick the teeth from their lying mouth . ' Justin said with a touch of a growl on his lips once the scent of cooking food grew closer to his nostrils .

They put on their foot brakes and stared at the big oval sign high above , trimmed in clear lights .

' What does that say ? ! It's a strange language , unlike words in books . So weird . ' Leo asked , head tilting from left to right and then right to left , the waviest tresses falling into his eyes and down to his bearded chin .

Justin gazed at the sign above the restaurant , tried to read the odd lettering in translation .

宇宙飛行士

He gave up and shrugged .

' No clue , man . It's bizarre . '

' It means Astronaut . ' a giant of a man with several face piercings and from what could be seen with his sleeveless tee shifting about as he walked , carting out a load of packed garbage bags , had more hair on his shoulders than his scalp . ' One of my friends owns it ... co - owns this restaurant . '

' A person that truly is your friend wouldn't make you lug around bags of trash . '

' For your information , everyone who works for this eatery shares the workload . The owners do dishes and vacuum the floors as good as any other employee and THIS , by the way - ' the huge but friendly looking man said , gesturing at the bags of rubbish . ' Is only once in awhile . I'm actually one of the security , mostly working nights . '

' Being watchdog over the California rolls ? '

' Sometimes the rainbow and the dynamite as well . '

' Where are the Skull Faces ? Have you seen them , Giant man ? '

Justin exhaled immediately and kept close to Leo , in case he had to restrain him suddenly .

' The Skull Faces ? '

' Some buddies of ours we're meeting here . '

Albert didn't seem to believe the fib .

' You aren't people of the street , are you ? '

' Oh ... NO , I'm not a pimp ! ' Justin replied , yanking his fuzzy coat tighter around his chest . ' I'm a freak who likes celebrating Halloween on a daily basis . '

' And being nude . ' Leo added to the conversation , wanting to be helpful . ' Naked man . '

Albert maintained his composure and Justin appreciated him for it , that and noting he was shaking with contained laughter .

' Well , keep your clothes ON , head inside and enjoy your meals and the rest of the night . '

They were in awe immediately entering the foyer space , heads craning back on their tanned necks to gape at the collection of clear golf ball sized clear orb shape lights , thousands of them and the four walls , three painted with cherry blossom trees , waterfalls and dragons , ancient castles , green fields , meadows and pastures .

And sheep . Dozens of sheep and Justin puzzled how those fit in the Japanese theme .

The smallest wall was nearly covered over with wallpaper of photos , black and white and in full color , the employees , owners and customers plus family and friends although neither of the Afrikaners knew that while they studied the interior art .

He led Leo towards the meal conveyor belt , drawn to it like he was to biltong and a good adrenaline rush .

Intelligent decision , he knew since they were not only in a hurry to do more than eating the rest of the night and because his brother was practically frothing like a rabid animal to do a meet and greet with the ' Skull Face Men ' he was fascinated by and enamored with .

' Crazy , cunning and damn cute . ' Justin quipped , taking guesses to describe the men they were almost stalking and speaking low in hopes his brother didn't hear him and his focus was on gathering sushi , salad and dessert that Leo crept by him easily .

He forgot his sushi and inhaled , icicle sharp and frigid once he'd noticed that his brother had wandered somewhere out of his sight .

Justin's ears twitched , not easily visible with his hair curtaining on each side at the noise of scolding , yelling and metal clattering . His guess was from cookware crashing to the floor - or being thrown in anger .

The employees only swinging double doors of the kitchen opened outwards and Leo rolled in his brother's direction , being chased after and scowled at by a mustached , chef hat and long apron over a bright yellow shirt , black pants and dress shoes wearing Japanese man , looking to be in his late twenties or maybe very early thirties .

Justin stood frozen from the shock , unsure whether to laugh at Leo actually rolling with his legs folded against his chest and stomach and his knees under his chin while he moved playfully in wide circles or to apologize first to the disgruntled chef who he knew that the night and hard work of was being disrupted by his sibling 's crazy chaotic idea of fun .

' Sorry ! ' Justin waved , grabbing the cook's attention , pulling Leo out of harm 's way after eyeing those huge shining knives and hoping with loads of guilt and curiosity if the chef could understand what he was saying . ' My brother isn't trying to be any trouble . He likes people and he has ... bizarre ways of expressing himself when he wants to make new friends . Sorry , sorry . '

He finished and bowed , getting a glimpse of a smile from the sushi master .

' House of Waffles , any bother ? '

' Ningen ga yasei dōbutsudearu! "

Justin wondered how the man had figured out his and his not blood related sibling's secret before he realized with relief , that the cook meant ( or he hoped that he meant ) Leo's uncontrollable carefree actions , not him actually being what he was .

The obviously not Asian man with the stern , watchful gaze , a billboard advertising space wide forehead , brown hair and a somewhat familiar yet odd accented voice looked at Leo . They all did now he'd quit rolling after literally hitting a wall .

' If he can't calm down , you'll both have to leave . He's already ran into the kitchen , scaring the female staff . Everyone of them being Kenta's harem . ' Finn said , changing from serious father mode to fun loving , joking around best friend .

The man nicknamed ' Hideo ' glared , laughed , elbowed his friend , crimsoned and excused himself politely back to work .

' He won't do anything else causing stress and disruption . I'll stop him . ' Justin promised .

' He'll have to . I'm the main co - owner and I won't have my friends and my customers bothered .

' I thought I saw the black and white hair Skull Face in the kitchen so I went to say hello . ' Leo explained from the floor .

' Skull Face ? '

' One of the guys we met earlier . ' Justin partly lied , becoming tired of translating and dealing with his brother's nonsense .

They weren't really family and he should be having a good time that night , not in the role of responsible adult .

' That had to be Yoshi . ' Finn commented with understanding . ' He keeps that choice of hair coloring because that's how he looked when he first met the woman he eventually married . '

' And YOU were kissing a big tall ghost whose head was on fire ! ' Leo said on his back on the floor , staring up , grinning and panting while talking to the Irish co - owner .

Finn's complexion turned a brighter pink than the cherry blossoms painted upon the walls .

' That ... he's my husband , the second owner and in charge for our restaurant . '

Justin laughed quietly . How could he hate his bru after all ? Anyone that did things his own way was automatically a wonderful , cool and admirable man or woman .

' You made the smoochies with him ! '

' Take this . ' Justin grabbed a small shallow wooden bowl going in the conveyor belt circle without knowing what was in it , hoped for the best and handed it off to Leo . ' Quit making floor angels and pestering people . Sit at our table , sample these and save some for me . '

His brother darted away , snacks shaking in the dish .

' Those are umaibo sticks . Vegetable salad dressing flavored . ' Finn commented , the bonus amusement he felt giving him another reason to reveal his charming shark - like grin .

' Oh , then he'd best save some for me ! I enjoy things out of the ordinary . ' Justin said , tossing a look over his shoulder to spy on his brother . ' And by the way , if he bothers anyone else tonight or damages anything , I'll MAKE him wash every dirty dish in the place . I'll help out too since his wild ways are partly from my encouraging . '

' I'll have to write that down . ' Balor chuckled . ' And since I should be checking on the staff by this time ... '

' Yeah , sure ! I didn't mean to yammer on and on , talking your ear off when you're busy . Besides , I might as well eat finally before the stomach collapses . '

Justin sighed loudly once at their booth .

The snack bowl was half full , staying positive .

The seats at the table were empty .

He abandoned his meal at the table , the green tea growing cold in the decorated small round bowls used as cups and crouched low before slipping behind the sliding false wall of bamboo and wicker that slid open as a door that led into the back wall VIP section .

Justin thought the way Leo's mind worked . He would view the ' Skull Faces ' as celebrities and hunt for them in the most luxurious , private room in the place .

He dropped under a tablecloth , instantly face to long legs with roughed up black denim , studded on the sides and torn apart on the knees .

Justin hardly breathed and pondered if he'd lost the capability to . The legs stretched out to the fullest with brown Western booted toes touching the seat across from .

His eyes bulged in awe of the inches that looked like miles . Perhaps not a kameelperde but instead a racehorse ?

' You've invented something new . ' the odd accent floated over his head . It was unlike the co - owner's voice so he knew this accent wasn't Irish . ' If you want an autograph , be polite to me and give eye contact . Up here . '

Justin didn't care at the moment if he was banned for life and never ate seaweed wrapped rice and fish again because of his quick thinking actions . He wasn't shy . After work , he nearly always pervert peeked at Barrett in the bath and Wade , the true gentleman , often returned the nosy erotic favor . So this time , he crawled into the lap of the celebrity , the famous paranormal investigator and researcher with his own mega popular television show that the SA guy watched many times a week , usually in imitation of Al Bundy with one hand down inside his pants .

Drew was suddenly caught off guard to be distracted from his meal and the most dear to his taste buds heart , his hard liquor once the stranger climbed from the floor in between his long legs and stared at him without fear , face to face before scooting aside and taking a seat in the private booth .

' Your telly show is ongelooflike . ' Justin said with no guilt , tons of pride and not ashamed .

' Onge - what ? ! ' Drew asked , adjusting his mesmerized crotch beneath the table .

' I'll call it terrific instead . Not a lot of difference . '

' Ah , well , what I say truthfully is your ongelooflike is the alcohol . ' the tall UFO and ghost hunter stated with a friendlier than was typical smile .

Justin took a swig from the opened , seventy percent full bottle of beer and grinned , interested by more than the drink . ' Guinness is Japanese ? ! ' he belched after asking and gave a beautiful hair flip .

' It's as Irish as both of the owners . ' Drew answered , snickering and grabbing his bottle back from the pretty thief .

' One's a ghost , my brother said . '

' Would that be the man who rolled by me not long ago like a golf ball on energy drink , called me a stick of Butter Scotch and told me he's on the hunt for his - '

' Skull Faces . '

' Actually he called one his boyfriend and the others , associates by brawl . '

' He's hilarious , imaginative and annoying but a great and likable man . '

' And has determination when going after a goal . Or in this case , a man . '

' Men being together is okay . It can happen . '

' ANYTHING could , yes . '

' You've ever crossed the streams , Andrew ? '

' No but I've caused sensory leakage many a time , beautiful stranger . '

' You should shift your attention from ET and the Boo Brothers and film an episode about Weres and Shape Shifters . Justin said , swigging more beer . Nothing could compare to the thrill of double entendre dirty talk with a heavily accented hottie .

' I'll carry on a conversation with a werewolf , if I ever do meet one . ' Drew ate .

' Nah . Interviews are for the vampires , man . Shape Shifters don't like talking a lot . I ... we , uhnm , THEY use their mouths for things that are more fun . '

' YOU do ? Or THEY do ? You've ... er , known any ? '

' Anything can happen . ' Justin smirked sweetly , losing his smile at the faintest sounds of a nervous and unsure , excited hyena .

His brother nearby and in a panic .

' I gotta haul ! Sorry ! '

' No , wait ! I'd like to see you again . And no interviews . I'll reserve those for vamps , okay ? ' Drew kidded with slight worry , reaching for the other man's hand not holding the stolen beer .

' Hey , I was joking . I'd ... yeah , it'll be great to talk another time . I'd love to but it'll have to be ANOTHER time , sorry . I have an emergency , I think . '

' At least wait until I write my number for you . Phone this time and hotel room the next ? ' Drew pleaded .

Justin grinned his fullest , his groin grateful .

' Pass me a pen and you'll get a napkin with my digits and address . '

' Where you live ? ! '

' Hell yes ! I'm not shy ! '

A few scribbles and longing glances later and he was on his way once more , a bundle of nerves and arousal sweat embarrassing puddled inside his rarely worn underwear .

The shorter man had aversion to walking away from blue plaid sex on legs but the nervous noises , mild whooping and light cackling from behind an attached to the wall display case containing a forest of bonzai trees ( and amusing to see , patches of clovers ) built from little plastic blocks , disturbed him .

Witnessing his rocking back and forth , hair pulling , teeth bared and manic giggling male sibling scared him the most .

' You'll be alright . ' Justin placed effort into reassurance , plopping down beside Leo . ' I'm here and your brother has your back . Look , they're only MEN and two of them , big nose Cruella hairstyle and crazy eyes fat face are not important or worth caring about , let alone being afraid of and freaking over . '

Leo rocked and chittered , bug eyed and balled up , chin on his knees .

' They'll hate me . They'll laugh and think something's wrong with me . '

Justin scratched his brother's tresses behind his ears soothingly and had him purring and gently growling in a flash .

' Then their faces will get an introduction to my shoes and they'll have more missing teeth and empty space showing inside their mouth than you do . '

Leo sighed , barely relaxing and had a tiny amount of happiness so as to pet his brother's hair in return .

He smiled , better late than not at all , showing he really did have a tooth gone , a leftover souvenir from rugby during his teenage years .

He hopped onto his friend's back and clung , becoming long haired carry on luggage instantly .

' I have your back now ! '

' I know that , man . You have for decades and I thank you for that . ' Justin said and with Leo going from hyena phase to monkey , he removed them from hiding and stepped directly in front of the salmon scented , plate carrying , black clad trio of rough and tumble babes .

' Skull Faces ! ' Leo yelped into his bestie's shirt blanketed spine , his excitement muffled by cotton .

' Watch where you're going . ' Black and gold hair complained , glowering .

' YOU watch . ' Justin shot back . ' There's plenty of room to walk . '

' I'm Ed . '

' You are NOT Ed ! ' Justin told Leo and looked sheepishly at the trio . ' He has a silly imagination and pretends he's a hyena . '

Big Nose had a glimmer of equal discomfort in his stare . ' Yeah , that's absurd . Humans don't change into animals . It's impossible . '

He shuffled his feet , coughed nervously and Crazy Eyes elbowed him in the side .

Tall with Tats continued looking chill , as though he never had emotions or anything bugged him .

Leo reached around , making Justin have the realization that by this time his body may have resembled Goro's , and handed over a key - chain pendant , stored inside his mane for safe keeping since his clothing was pocket - less .

His chosen ' Skull Face ' eyed it , amazed and smiled his genuine gratitude when he clipped the small carved turtle back onto his wallet .

' Thanks ! I couldn't live without this . My family heirloom gifted to me from my mother , to be given to my child once I have one . '

Justin was impressed and patted an arm on Leo .

' THAT was why you ran after these guys ? To return what one of them lost ? Man , you are the absolute best ! '

' Yeah , seriously . I'll pay for your meal since - '

' I like pandas . ' Leo interrupted , climbing into Justin's arms and startling the other four men .

' I have plenty to pay you . I'll even buy dessert . ' Big and inked offered a second time .

' I like unicorns too . ' Leo said , snuggling and cuddling , giggling , cackling and purring right before he plunged his mouth down on Justin's , lip - locking the males that had been raised together .

All the electricity on the planet couldn't shock the more adventurous Afrikaner the way that having his best bru's tongue gliding over his own did .

The entire group of three were wearing his facial expression , Justin knew without having to see his reflection .

Bulging eyes , dropped jaws and mouths open that low flying indoor birds might have nested inside of .

' I TOLD you , Seth ! ' the round faced , dirty blond shouted . ' We CAN do that and it'll be as much of a turn on as two women doin ' it . '

' Shut UP , Dean ! ' the guy who was apparently Seth grunted , gave his possible partner a little angry shove and grinned when nobody saw it .

' Both of you stop or I'll have to take away your toys , you babies . ' The turtle holder stated , flipping his hair back forcefully as warning and when the dog tags he wore shook and jingled , Justin solved that this man was either named roman or his jewelry was .

In fact , the three pendants intrigued him . The playfully bickering ( and maybe dating ) pair and their big bodyguard brother had matching dog tags in silver , their names on one and etched crescent moons on the other .

Justin squinted while he contemplated . This was as fascinating as meeting his tv star less than a half hour ago .

' Here , take these . Not a lot but a treat until I can pay more . ' Roman said , handing each brother a twenty and a ten .

Leo gave his back in a blink and his sibling stood undecided about his own new cash present .

' It's not mine . It's for you , your money . '

' It's a thank you gift . '

' Noooooooooooo ! Yours . '

' Okay , you beat me , Champ . But - hmmm ... who has something I can write with ? '

Leo politely removed a black crayon from the depths of his hair , finding it fun to not have pockets .

' Alright . ' Roman wrote on a napkin , similar to Andrew giving the digits and Justin felt 40 / 60 with jealousy and pride for his bru . ' This is a way you can call me in case you change your mind and want the money . Or talk or go out somewhere . I don't mind . '

' The zoo ? '

' Yeah , fine by me . '

Leo did a quick flurry of full body dance moves , giddy as he relocated to being his brother's backpack for the final time that stupendous night .

Justin concluded that he'd be calling also , not only to flirt but to find out more info about those mysterious and cool moon symbols dog tags .

' ' n onvergeetlike aand . ' Justin commented honestly , burrowing inside his sleeping bag on the apartment floor while the burning red gold of sunrise made his eyes ache .

' Once in a leeftyd . ' Leo agreed , turning in four complete circles like a canine before settling into his sleeping bag to dream with delight .


	3. Chapter 3

Twenty seven years old and now he had a full head of grey hairs .

A hand scarred with cuts , scratches and calluses that musical instrument playing gave a person , wandered to his light orange eyebrows and drifted over the hardening cement that was forming a crusty helmet on his otherwise down to his shoulders bright orange as a pumpkin mane .

He was glad it was business hours at the shop . The dogs would be upstairs and he could possibly sneak his ' new look ' and total humilation past his love , if Baron was busy with a customer or several .

His man never failed to catch him trying to sneak through unseen and unnoticed , looking up from the display of candles , antique playing cards and harlequin masks across a narrow expanse of polished wooden table .

" Whoa , what happened to you ? '

" Not anything bad . ' Heath lied , paused and continued the dishonesty . " Was an idiot and made the mistake of short cutting through a construction site . '

Baron felt the gunk in his man's hair and grimaced .

" Once wet cement ? My poor songbird ! It may be too far gone to scrub your hair clean . '

" It's a gross and goopy mess and I'm stuck with this slop in my hair ! " Heath wailed before burying his damp face in his hands , a feeble attempt to cover his embarrassment .

" It seems like - ' Baron inspected his boyfriend's tresses dripping with oatmeal textured , liquid grey sludge . ' Hmmmm , maybe ... would you be bothered if you had your head shaved ? Not entirely . Only the messy strands . '

" I don't want my hair cut off ! But I have no choice , do I ? "

" I'll use the clippers , if you don't mind . And I won't make you bald , I swear to you . '

" Thank you , Bear . Go ahead then . I'm ready as I can be , I suppose . "

Heath grimaced when the towel was wrapped around his neck and placed on his shoulders , winced at the buzzing in his ears as the clippers zoomed over his head , trimming him down to the scalp in the spots the scissors hadn't touched .

He was tickled into laughter once Baron was kissing him and blowing away fallen hair on the back of his neck , the red - orange color of leaves in Autumn .

More tickling when the very soft powder brush fluttered and flicked against his skin .

" How's it look ? ' the redhead asked , heart pounding .

" My fingers are crossed I did right by you . Give me the time to store these strands and I'll hand over a mirror . '

" Store ? You're keeping my hair ? ! " Heath yelped .

Corbin opened an unused shadowbox and tucked the locks inside before clicking it shut and locking the frame .

" You're not to be thrown in the garbage , songbird . "

Baron's heart yelled Timber ! after he landed back first on the floor and his beloved man on top of him , grinning his thanks and giving a warm embrace .

The redhead inhaled a breath of courage and waved across the backstage lounging area , smiling and headed towards one quite tanned and dark brown haired young male sprawled on a dented folding metal chair .

" Hey there , Curty ! ' he called , walking instead of running so that his fedora wouldn't fall off , exposing the small amount of hair he had left now tucked under the hipster hat . " Would you help me out with something ? "

" A friendship favor ? ' Johnny glanced from his skateboarding magazine .

" Yeah . '

" Describe , explain what the ' somethin ' is . "

Heath reddened swiftly . " Picking at me for the way I speak isn't what friends do , Weirdo . '

" But when your big and tall BOYFRIEND does , that's okay ? He doesn't get yelled at because you LIKE that warped nose and giant ears ? '

" Sshhh ! Hush before someone hears and squeals on us ! '

' Sorry more than once . '

" Well now , you OWE me so you'll have to help me . '

" Yeah , I lost and I apologize . Explain away . "

" There's a new guy visiting today for a tryout - I got him a tryout - and I'll be really busy ... '

" Sucking elephant ears ? ' Johnny grinned .

" SHHHH ! '

" Proceed . I'm enthralled . '

" Does enthralled translate as being a pain ? ' Cause then you truly are exactly that . ' Heath glared and tapped a foot in warning .

" Keep talking and I'll zip it . '

" Yeah , riiiiiiight . Anyway ... shut up ... the thing is his uncle IS a wrestler or was one , a famous one and that's one reason Jinder wants to become one . That and to earn some extra money to give to his mother and aunts . They have a coffee and tea shop and that's where I met him last week , working part time . He's a temporary Batista . "

" I love you as a brother so much that I'm not correcting what was wrong with what you just said . '

" Oh , ha HA , Mister stand up comic . Lend me a hand or not ? "

" I'll play friendly tour guide . But only TODAY , Red . No more . "

" You will ? Really will ? Thanks ! "

" I'll be glad to , so I keep telling myself . And by the way , your at work lover man is walking towards us RIGHT NOW . '

" Oh shi - really ? ! You'd better NOT be kidding again or ... '

" Ridiculous ginger git ! ' Wade slightly waved at the other men , the other hand tucking in the black tee with the huge bright yellow capital N printed on the front back into his blue jeans .

" Oh great . Not now . ' Heath huffed , flattered secretly and scowled at chortling Johnny .

" I'm in need of you . ' A scarlet tinge made a cameo appearance before stepping behind the curtain . " Of your own personal advice , that is . '

" You're wanting me to teach you ? "

" More of a suggestion about choices made for art done with ink . '

" Tats ? You mean tattoos ? '

" Hey , I have them . I could help ! ' The skateboarding Curtis blurted .

" Yes and I thought it'd be wise to ask you about ideas . ' Wade continued , talking over the head of the man he considered a ballerina buffoon .

" But other guys have way more than me . ' Heath shrugged . " Maybe ask them and get the expert's suggestions ? '

" Uh , hello ? Excuse me , I'm not standing here ? You can't speak to me ? ' Johnny tried once more , biting his tongue to end the inner laughter .

" I realize that but it's you I want to discuss things with , not Orton or Punk so if you'll meet with me not long from now , that'd be quite pleasant . '

" Yeah sure . I don't mind . ' Heath shrugged again , his shoulders starting to hurt from overdoing the nonchalant gesture .

" That's very well then . ' Wade almost stammered , ducked his head in a hurry and almost as quickly , strolled from them .

" It's all right , yeah . ' his group team mate called to the broad back and long legs wrapped in sapphire denim . " Yeesh , he's got issues . '

" The two of you are obviously , truly , romantically and disgustingly in love ! ' the redhead's friend snickered .

" Shut your mouth . We are NOT ! I already have a man , my Bear . I'm not adding on an extra guy , okay ? '

" Oh , admit he has something for you , walking around with hearts in his eyes . '

" What ? ! Is ... he's looking back at us , isn't he ? "

" He's ignoring me and checking YOU out from toes to hat , yes . '

" Let me go find out what he wants - ' Heath began , wanting to jump around , laugh hysterically , grin like a fool and squeal like a fan girl ( or boy , he thought ) just from that little spark he and the Nexus leader had between them but didn't because Johnny kidding him and rubbing in the fact was beginning to annoy him , although it was friendly joking and meaning no harm .

" You ! Duh . '

" Shut UP ! Hey , one day you'll be attracted to somebody and I'll pick at you about it . '

" You just admitted you like him ! "

" Pfft . He's cute , maybe but a pain in the ... so I'll go tell him that I'm not going to hook up with him and I already have a boyfriend that I'm not leaving or cheating on either . '

" Yeah right . '

Heath jogged away from Johnny's teasing and laughing and his knowing look , that know it all smirk from the brunette that made the copper top's face crimson to nearly purple .

" Hey ! Hey , Big Ears ! Wait for me and we can go talk at the back of the arena where the trucks unload . Since the ring and all are set up , we might have peace and quiet . '

Wade's face had burned beyond flame , past pink and into plum with bonus lip sweat to build more embarrassment .

" Okay , then you lead and I'll follow you . '

" It's a miracle ! Took long enough for you to let me be in charge for once . '

The secluded space backstage was indeed quiet compared the rest of the building and only mildly claustrophobic , standing cramped surrounded by various equipment .

" This should be peaceful for us . What do you suppose that these boxes are used for ? '

' The shipping containers ? I'd guess storage . '

" Yessssssss . Well - the weather is becoming warmer , I've noticed . ' the Brit drummed long fingers upon one wooden crate , catching the attention of his American ' idiot ' friend who for an enticing , bewildering bit of time , found himself enamored by big arm muscles , deep voice with an intriguing accent and the cool way his nose was bent and crooked ...

" Yeah , it's sweaty ... steamy , hot , WARM ! ' Heath stuttered and almost shouted the words when he blurted out , removing his hat to fan his face .

" What the Hell has happened to your hair ? ! ' Wade yelped , eyes bulged and sounding upset , not typical for the super serious to the level of stick in the mud stuffy , man .

" Ohhh , I got in a mess and had to have it partly lopped off . Shaved actually . My boyfriend did it . '

" He cut you ? ! He ... harmed you ? ! "

" Oh no ! No , not at all ! In fact , he saved my butt from the dilemma I was in . '

" Your boyfriend . '

" Uh , yeah . '

" I would never hurt you . '

" It's okay . Baron didn't , no lie . "

" Nor would I shear any of your beautiful , glorious hair . '

" My hair is beautiful to you ? '

" More than that . There are no words . "

" Great , then shut up . "

One big thumb rubbed against a lower lip , gliding across pink skin , hand cupping the beard stubbled chin and keeping it tilted up enough that england born eyes could gaze down into American South's pupils intensely , amused , charming and not surprising , seductive .

' Incoming ! So get out of the way ! '

The golf cart and its two occupants smashed into the stacks of crates , portable tables and folding chairs with Justin roaring laughter as he landed , his backside sliding over the floor , next to his tag partner while visiting Leo squatted beside the fallen Barrett and inspected the contents of one of the oversized ears .

" Urgh . ' Heath grunted , groaned when he stretched and stood , looking at Wade who was vocalizing the same bewildered and in mild pain sounds of distress .

" Need a lift , my man ? ' the redhead heard miraculously above him and was helped to his feet while he looked up into his boyfriend's eyes .

' Bear ! Woah , what kind of crazy get - up is that ? ! ' he asked , completely thrilled to have his man with him at work and all decked out in his daily black attire but today sporting a vest with a real animal spine hooked to the back ( Heath hoped that it was from an animal and not human bones ) and a full size actual skinned and cleaned bear carcass , the head worn as a hood , the long front legs stretched down tattooed arms , the claws draped atop Corbin's fingerless black biker gloves and the bear's body flowing down his big back as a cape . " You've surprised me , showing up outta nowhere . "

" Excellent outfit . ' Justin said with approval although he disliked Baron as much as Wade did . " You fit in okay with the traveling freak show we work for . '

" Hey , thanks . I'm not one to show appreciation or give a damn what someone thinks of me but thanks anyway . " Corbin said as he slung the taxidermy head from his scalp and smirk - grinned .

'Dit is 'n groot beer.' Leo said , as a blinking , wide eyed commentator .

'Ja, jy is reg.' his brother responded . " The vest is lekker too , ya know ? '

" Earwax . ' Leo stared at Wade , distracted and hope gleaming in his big bright eyes .

" Piss off . ' Barrett scowled , eyeing Corbin in disgust . " Hey , Tarzan with a parachute , what's your freak doing ? '

" First , stop trying to insult my brother since we consider being thought of as eccentric a compliment and second , he's checked you and noticed your Dumbo ears need cleaning . I'll become the doctor one day but my brother's a great assistant . ' Justin answered , drawing curious bordering on nosy Leo out of a Bull Hammer's reach .

" My ears are not dirty , you absurd thorn ! ' Wade snapped , his rage directed at the Afrikaaners but intended for the brawny biker and his arm , naked in comparison to the heavily tattooed one , octopus tentacle circling the object of affection for three out of the four non red haired men standing around .

" I liked the thought of dressing special and looking my best to drop in and visit my song bird . ' Baron said , not caring to acknowledge anyone besides his boyfriend leaning against him , hip to hip and beaming .

" You're invited to spend meal time with me . '

" What a reward ! Not bad at all . '

At the side entrance , the food truck had parked far from blocking anything and fire hydrants , the door slid up to open for business .

" Check the milk and only pour the coldest . Nobody wants room temp dairy juice to drink , my love . ' The Australian beauty stated , carrying food containers .

" Will do , my fairy tale princess . Ice cold cow cola on the way . ' her born and raised New York as subway rats , bagels and yellow cabs hubs - to - be answered , pushing a packed food cart along , right behind the woman he loved that wasn't his mother .

The couple began setting the food on display , arranging the plates , bowls and shot glasses containing either carne asada tacos , crispy kale salad , eggplant parmesan sliders , seafood and quinoa paella , mini apple pies or milk and cookie shooters .

" There we go . It's a start . '

" You've outdone yourself as always , my Queen of multiple talents . '

" Without my sidekick with skills , I'd be lonely , miserable and minus an adorable support system . '

" Meaning me , beautiful fiancée ? '

" No other in my heart , attractive future husband . '

" Okay , question . Where do I ? ... " Corbin inquired , standing at one group table , grasping his tray of goodies and seeming unsure and looking nervous which were emotions Heath had not seen before , endangered feelings species .

" Sit here next to me . With me . This is the ' gang ' and they're all great guys , good buddies of mine . '

" We're happy to have you sitting with us crazies . Scoot up and crowd in . ' Justin said , also being unlike himself by being polite instead of sarcastic and insulting .

Wade found himself pushed out of the usual group and further from the table , replaced unfortunately by Corbin ( with the greasy looking hair and perhaps balding as well , he mentally judged ) and an added Jinder and hot air balloon Wolf - Boy's so called ' sibling ' having their meal with Heath and Justin and the nuisance nonsense ballerina Fandinko or Dingo or something similiarly asinine .

' Sooooooooo , you're trying out today ? ' Johnny dove into the conversation , unknowingly fascinated altering into smitten by the newcomer .

" Well , since my cousin is already working here , I decided to give it a whirl and see if I land on my feet or my face . '

" Cousin ? ' Justin stopped eating and watched his brother using his lapkin as a hat substitute .

" Yes , Khali . The one who resembles Frankenstein and won't consider it an insult to be called the name . '

" The Monster or the Creature . ' Baron interrupted Jinder . " It's a very common mistake made by a lot of people . Frankenstein is the doctor's name , not his creation . '

Johnny glared at Corbin . Jinder , Heath and Justin each displayed uncomfortable smiles and Leo played an origami game with his napkins .

" He's not meaning to be rude - '

" Hey , you don't know that ! "

" Bear , hush ! ' the redhead scolded and Barrett smirked in his far away seat . " Excuse Bear for being impolite but not on purpose . We're both horror movie fans and he's even more than me and knows plenty about them . '

" Yes . Anyway ... I've got enough of a meal to feed a small population perhaps . Embarrassing , isn't it ? I'm twenty four and my mother continues , despite my protests , to pack my meals for me . " Jinder said , holding the shopping bag at throat level so that each man could see it .

" Umbilical cord ! Attached . ' Leo commented loudly . By then , he'd folded paper into tiny hats for each man at the table .

" My bru says you're a very young man . ' Justin the translator told Jinder quickly .

" I might be thought of as youthful but I'm not attached . Despite my parents disappointment that they have no grandchildren from my DNA yet , I'm single as can be . '

" Hot damn ! ' Johnny said and choked on his bite of food to cover his shyness and stupid mouth that had admitted too much .

" Wanting to work as a Batista after all , J - Curt ? '

" What I was SAYING - ' Johnny directed his frown at Heath's thrilled teasing . " is that it's good you're young because you'll have an long entire career , being a title holder and the rest of it . '

Jinder beamed and patted a shoulder of the man sitting closest to him , which didn't improve the skateboarder's back sweat situation by any means .

" I appreciate how highly you think of me . I haven't had my tryout yet and you've made me a champion already . '

" In his eyes . ' Baron said , smiling shyly and with meaning at his lover and Wade took note and squeezed his fork in hand , glowering at the bigger male in the pairing .

" And the other anatomy . ' the redhead chuckled , bumping his boyfriend in a cheerful , playful mood .

Wade grimaced and gripped his knife as tightly as he had the fork .

" Anyone else thirsty ? I'm going back for bottled water seconds . ' Justin asked , scooting his chair from the table in the way that made the metal legs gliding across the floor surface screech like nails on a chalkboard . ' Actually , better idea . I'll bring back water for all of us but everyone sitting here has to look after my brother so he won't be a sneak and eat my meal . '

' We're all cool here and we'll be okay . Go ahead , man . ' Heath commented , glancing at Leo , then at Justin before nodding with friendship understanding . " Your brother's really smart which means he can teach me how to make those neat paper hats . '

The man whose hairstyle lately resembled a giant dark brown porcupine sleeping upon his scalp sighed with delighted relief and took a stroll in the direction of multiple ice chests at the front of the room .

" I'll set aside some tandoori mixed grill and veggie jalfrezi to save for him . The rest of you guys , please help yourselves . I like to share and hate having leftovers . ' Jinder passed various sized lidded or wrapped containers around the table . " And you , if you'd have the time - '

Johnny's back and palm sweat had company , brow sweat . He hurridly wiped as much of his flopping , clinging dark hair as he could from his eyes and smiled nervously .

" Me ? ! '

" If you would be my tour guide because I'm new and you'd know the ways around this arena more than I , that is my guess . '

" Yes , I'll walk around with you . So that you don't get lost or anything . '

" Woo hooooooo , Batista ! ' Heath wore a tooth revealing grin until Curtis kicked him beneath the table .

" How about now so we can escape the immaturity ? '

" I'm for it and done here anyway so thank you , all five of you and please do help yourself to the leftovers . ' Jinder waved before standing comfortably beside a new friend .

" And you'll be my guide , yeah ? ' Baron asked his boyfriend .

" No . ' Wade griped at his cutlery .

" Yeah ! I'd love to ! '

" No . ' Barrett said bitterly , a grapefruit sour scowl on his lips that didn't deter Leo from staring , beaming and waving . " I SAID , piss off ! '

" Quit bitching at him or I'll kick your nuts hard enough , they'll shoot out of that huge nose of yours . ' Justin warned and returned into a sitting position , uncapping his bottled water soon after taking his seat .

The Brit glared over the heads of both Afrikaaners , teeth grinding painfully in his jaw when his favorite imbecile and the extremely lucky towering trash Corbin exited from view and possibly holding hands , showing their love for the other .

" Neither of you odd men are worth the bother of giving attention to . ' Wade commented icily and stood , walking in the same direction the American lovers had gone but tracking them at a snail's lag behind crawl .

" He's very mean . Rude without hip swaying . ' Leo offered his opinion before attacking anything and everything masala .

' Ah , he's jealous of us . We'll be in the history books as the greatest of all tag teams without equal . ' Justin stabbed a fork into another spicy curry seafood dish .

" Without other sugar substitutes . '

" Yep . '

" So he'll be sorry and crawl on his knees , begging to be with us , try to be amazing like we are ? ' Leo attempted to origami fold some naan bread and failed instantly .

" Probably . ' Justin agreed while imagining Barrett pleading on all fours , an intriguing late afternoon fantasy .

Something that if it ever happened , he wouldn't say no to .

The inked , affectionate and horror movie loving couple moved from one end the arena to the other and taking a break at the more ' employees only ' sections far back in darker corners and tighter spaces .

" What does this lead to , Song Bird ? ' Corbin fiddled with a knob and rattled it aggressively .

Heath tapped him on the lower back to stop him . " A storage closet for the janitor service . '

" And what's this over here ? '

" That is the stairway that goes into the boiler room section of the arena basement , Baron Skellington . ' the shorter man quipped . " Not a safe place for us to explore or a smart idea to want to . '

" Actually , it's a cool place to check out . We might discover bones and body parts hidden in the walls or run into a real serial killer ! '

" If Kane finds out we're invading his space , we will . '

" He doesn't own the arena so we can look at anything we want to and nobody's going to get in my way or stop me , not even a monster . '

" B . C . , slow down ! " the almost auburn haired man called to his beloved not quickly enough because Baron had rushed down the steps , grinning and nearly sliding .

Heath checked to make sure they weren't being watched and raced after his Bear , nervous and stupidly excited in a heart pounding head rush , blended mixed emotions and cravings for more than one dominant male in his life .

" Doesn't this guy have a tour bus or he just hauls this stuff from state to state , city to town ? ' Baron asked , skimming through one of the Rue Morgue mags he'd taken from the overflowing double stacked , triple wide black plastic bookcase . He lounged on the sofa , as tattoo ink black as every piece of furniture in the room and read while propped upon violet and garnet hued long plush pillows .

" I don't have answers to any of your questions . ' Heath replied , seating his backside on the recliner . " And you should not mess with stuff that ain't yours . '

" How could I be myself if I started obeying the rules instead of going against them with defiance and a really cute face ? '

" Woah , woah , hold on ! You WISH your face was cute . '

" You don't think so ? ! "

" Nah . However , your butt definitely is . ' Heath chortled , flipping his new hairstyle around in his flirtatious way .

Corbin snickered , leading his lover to him and snuggle sitting .

" Since we're pretty much inside the scary hideout of a monster , we oughta recreate horror movie scenes . '

" My fake blood is in the wash . ' Heath joked wittily , finger combing his boyfriend's locks while cuddling , nested on his tattered and holes in the knees charcoal jeans .

" Aw damn ! ' Baron said , faking upset . " Then we'll have to skip the gore and make out . '

" Great because I got tired waiting for you to suggest it . '

" I brought your fix . ' the young woman commented to her GM mentor soon after she'd strutted her pyramid studded black tank mini dress covering a white as fresh snowfall body into his office . " The breeder ships them to your place next week with a twelve percent discount since you're his best customer and another four percent since his arse of a brother peeked down my top . '

She grinned and handed over the snapshots before crawling onto his desk and sprawling over it comfortably .

" Gratitude for you , my black rose . ' he replied , happily studying the photos of reverse albino Honduran Milksnakes , Rainwater albino patternless Leopard Geckos and a single Rio Grande gold tarantula . " You're the woman I can always depend on . My Dragon Queen . '

He never asked if she'd been harmed because he knew she'd tell him and nobody else . That and she could hold her own and then some brawling , even against men so he never worried about her .

Except every day and night which he'd not confess .

" I'd believe your thanks if you didn't insist I wear these damn dresses ! ' Paige griped , giving William a plum hued lipstick kiss on his recently shaved to stubble cheek . " I hate wearing clothes like I'm some silly little GIRL and besides , you look better in skirts than I . '

" Truthful that I enjoy feeling air on my - '

" You have lovely legs . ' his female cohort interrupted quickly and winked .

" My appreciation . Now act as a lady and do not damage my woodwork with your combat boots . '

" Wood meaning your desk or your d - '

" Your legs are beautiful . ' Regal blurted his own teasing , witty interruption and caused his partner to chuckle . " However , your navel piercing could be sounding its displeasure , my dear . '

" That's my stomach informing me it desires food ... and more . '

" Tramp . ' William commented playfully and Paige chuckled , beside him .

" I'm serious ! What's with the caterer's snail pace ? '

" I'm having it delivered to my office . Patience and it'll arrive here before a sneeze develops . '

" Well , you stay here then and I'll be the water girl . '

" Water woman , honestly . Splendid idea as we may be dried out . '

Wade used the hand over mouth technique to put a silencer on his heavy breathing as he stood out of view ( he hoped ) and watched the couple's basement boiler room lovemaking on the ragged and brown stained sofa .

He ground his upper and lower teeth together painfully the further Baron's face vanished beneath his boyfriend's tugged to North bound tee .

Tongue swiped across and past his mouth once the volume of moaning rose in significance .

Wade moaned softly too , an erotic whispery breath as he gazed at his heart's interest .

His most used hand snuck into the boxer briefs and participated in enthusiastic playtime the more Heath wiggled and panted , his crack showing where Baron had pushed his jeans down , the delighted gasping yelps when Corbin bit his boyfriend's nipples and topped them with his mouth .

" Bear . ' Heath groaned , a happy bundle of nervousness . He yanked at the shoulder length ( and in Barrett's opinion , stringy , unattractive and possibly unwashed ) almost black hair of his lover and exhaled joyously . " You're wonderful for me but we might get caught real soon if we don't stop . '

Corbin pulled away , frown on his lips along with flesh sweat and a big cheery and aroused grin in his eyes , practically glowing from pleasure and love .

" I'm only stopping - for now - because I don't want you to lose your job or get in any other trouble . '

Wade huffed out a strong breath of relief . He agreed with his rival this time .

Emma killed time while waiting for her love's return . She people watched and danced a bit , a silly dance that a man walking past wearing what seemed to be a stocking on one hand painted to look like a snake made her laugh by dancing along with her .

She chuckled and bumped the table accidently , displacing a dish .

Emma frowned , shrugged and bent down to retrieve the bowl , checking for breaks .

" Awh , yeeeeeeeeeeah ! ' an enamored sounding voice from behind her , loud enough she could tell the person was close to her .

" Zachary , hush before you're heard . '

The person ogling her in the air rump wasn't her eventual spouse but a Japanese horror movie ghost girl came to real life , long jet black hair and the palest white skin . A spooky , scary tough as the combat boots she wore bad girl with a fallen angel's oval shaped and cute - pretty face .

" Your thoughts on what's more delectable , the cuisine or the cook ? ' Paige eyed Emma and grinned as any lusting , opposite of the girl next door kind of woman would do at the vision of black tipped golden flowing tresses , perfection no shrimp just the Barbie body and an adorable but take no crap doll's face .

" I've been told my food's grand but that's opinion . '

" Want a drink ? " the Brit asked the Aussie , offering a bottle from the six pack of water . " Or are you already wet ? '

Emma kept the gasp of shock to herself . She was used to men's cat calling but not from a woman , perhaps one in her age range , an intimidating and pretty one .

" I - I have my own water . '

" You're lacking the delivery boy . '

" He's a man , not a boy . My partner in work and life . '

" I'm green . ' Paige smirked . " Did he fall off the Earth ? '

Emma scowled .

" He left with an order . '

" Ah , so he IS a take away boy . '

" Your mouth is offensive to me . '

" Hmmmm , then what should my mouth do that would please you ? '

Emma glared once with harsh warning and stepped closer to the exit .

Then she gave up . There was no one to guard the edibles set out if she turned tail and locked herself inside the food truck , a barrier to seperate her from this vulgar , creepy stranger .

" I apologize . '

" You should ! "

" Your husband to be took the meals to one of my closest friends . So since I know where he is , I can bring you lovebirds back together . '

" You don't need to . We've not broken up . ' Emma huffed before glancing at the ghost like woman . " But ... take me to him anyway . "

Paige beamed and the glitter flecks of silver mixed through her dark eye makeup twinkled , starlight and morbid gloom .

" Your wish , madam . ' she whistled and startled the gourmet chef when a massively big man wearing not much more than a black singlet and boots that matched walked towards them . " Hey , Wight , be kind and act as security for a little while . '

" Uhm , knock knock ? '

" Your idea of humor will never compare to genuine comedy . Bring in the meals and set them where I've labeled . '

" Labeled ? ' Zack would've shrugged but could not without spilling the containers .

" Welcome . ' the man lowered his reptile and amphibian encyclopedia and sounded friendly yet hardly smiled . Instead his expression was stern and might've been unimpressed yet his hair was excellent and his accent mesmerizing .

' Here's the entire order . Two plates and beverages . Mini cheesesteaks , mini lobster rolls , grilled vegetable Ratatouille and raspberry Napoleons . Serves two and the price is ten dollars extra for special orders . Ten apiece . So twenty plus the regular price and the tip . " Zack said nervously as the older man glowered more fiercely at him each passing , stressful minute .

" Tip ? ! " Regal scoffed , however his bitter expression eased into a gentle , kinder smile . " You overdo it with the hair product and make a decision if you'd rather be blond or grow out those natural brown roots . '

" I LIKE my hair gel ! And my wife - to - be thinks that my two - tone hair color is awesome . '

' A wife ? You don't resemble the kind of man who'd be attracted to females . '

" What you're implying I don't enjoy hearing . '

' Then I'll switch my words to something with more suggestion . '

' Ah , lovely . We've arrived right on time . '

' We ? Who's your friend , my dear ? '

" Baby ? What are you doing here ? ! '

" This woman brought me here . She said she'd help me find you ! '

" And I did . Did damn well too . ' Paige commented smugly , leaning with back touching the wall behind her while she watched the engaged couple embrace and look at one another with nervousness obvious .

" My proposal , if you want to call it that , is that we would like both of you as our companions . You'll be paid and treated spendidly - "

" All the money on Earth won't turn me into a prostitute . ' Zack snarled at the formally dressed male stranger and his goth girl sidekick . " My future wife isn't one either and how dare you , both of you , view her as one ! You're disgusting , perverted people and I won't agree to anything you ask or want ! '

" Not even being in charge ? Making the decisions ? '

" No . Shut up . '

" If you'd listen to me - '

" Come on , Emms . Let's hurry and get far away from these sick minded - '

" You'd be our companions . No sex unless you request it . '

" I ... I'm not falling for lies and BS , sorry . '

" I have business companions already . Fellow Brits , Irish men and males from Japan . But not an American yet to advise and apprentice until the possibility of you occurred . '

" And I would like a female friend . One that doesn't consider me a bitch or easy pickings . ' the woman with midnight blue stripes painted throughout her jet hair proclaimed as she finger brushed the magnificent locks of her partner while he became casual , loosening his collar and placing his feet up upon the desk surface .

" We're NOT going to become whores ! Not for either of you , both of you or anyone , okay ? ! "

" I'd hope not . That's one of the things we'd defend you from , your dignity and honor being damaged . '

" We're supposed to believe that neither of you have any friends ? There are prisoners that committed horrendous crimes and they have friends . '

" Ah , we do . However , we'd like more . '

" Great , then place an ad in the local newspaper . '

" Take our card and call the number on it whenever you feel comfortable . ' William stretched a hand towards the only American in the office and presented him with the small glossy black rectangle embossed with glimmering silver lettering , fancy calligraphy and designs of spider webs and coiled serpents .

" We don't want your number ! We don't want YOU ! '

The business card floated slowly to touch the floor after the slap knocked it from the British man's grasp .

Emma moved backwards , unnerved from witnessing her beloved losing his temper . Her feet tangled with each other and she slipped , her unique purse plummeting and contents dumping over the floor .

" Honey , are you hurt ? ' Zack rushed to his woman's side immediately , helped her to her feet and began leading her from the office in a hurry .

" No harm to my person . ' she smiled reassuringly and double handed scooped her makeup , money and assorted items . " Only clumsy me . '

" I'm getting you far from these creeps before they attempt to tie you up and lock you inside a car trunk . '

Paige narrowed her onyx color pencil lined eyes and held the tiny square in her flat , tan less palm .

She glanced at her male mentor and arched her black as darkness trimmed eyebrows .

" Hubsy Boo can't stand us but his beautiful lady left us a nice gift behind . On purpose , I'd wager . "

" Then spin the wheel and place your bets , princess . We've games to play . '


End file.
